castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Cannon Tower
The Cannon Tower is an upgraded version of the Level 10 Watchtower. The Cannon deals AOE '(Area of Effect) damage to 8 (Without Green Garrison) ground troops within range, though it cannot hit targets that are too close (within a few spaces.) Strategy It is the perfect tower to take out many units on the ground, but it cannot target flying units. Note that the Cannon Tower has the highest range of all defensive buildings (without garrison). Cannon Tower is super effective in Here Be Monsters A, B and C because of ground-only enemies. From D to J, Cannon Towers becomes useless due to flying units sets on every wave. Due to the minimum required range, placing Cannons in the center of the base is better than the corners to avoid ground units staying too close to Cannons. Being unable to hit flying units makes Cannon Tower the most underrated tower in the game. If there are chances of meeting a base full of Arrow, Magic, and Cannon Towers, Arrow Tower would be 98%, Magic Tower 1.5% and Cannon 0.5%. Icons Click Cannon Tower and you will find 4 Icons.These Icons are Info, Level Up, Upgrade and Garrison. Below are the following details of information regarding the Icons: *'Info - an Icons that states information and details about Cannon Tower. *'Level Up' - gives you an option to upgrade your Cannon Tower in a certain Levels. *'Upgrade' - is an option to choose/'switch' from 2 remaining special upgrade levels of Watch Tower which is Arrow Tower and Magic Tower. *'Garrison' - is an additional features of the upgraded tower which can add heroes to make a powerful attack impact upon the towers upgraded. Upgrading Tower Upgrading Tower is an option where you can upgrade or switch to other special types of towers. Normally, when we upgrade a tower, we choose to level it up but somehow another option was to switch. This upgrade page shows up when we press the upgrade button along with leveling up the tower a player chose, an option was either to switch from present tower to another optional special tower available provided that it should be paid with the amount the tower level has attained. Statistics Source: New upgrade stats Garrison Here are Cannon Tower's specific information. For general information about the Garrison feature, check out the Garrisons page. Garrison in depth Unlike Arrow Tower and Magic Tower, Cannon's projectile hits the ground, not the enemies. In fact, it hits the ground where the targeted enemies stand right at the time the Cannon makes a fire. The further away the enemies are from the Cannon, the longer time the projectile flies and hits the ground. Within this moment, if the enemies leave the spot, Cannon's attack will miss. Each attack that Cannon fires will hit 8~22 enemies, depending on the area splash range (green garrison). This also helps Cannon's projectile to miss less often, due to enemies moving away from a projectile's target area after they've been fired. In respects to targeting, Purple garrison on Cannon works the same as a single projectile. All consecutive shots will follow the first one and hit the specified target spot. If the first one misses the targets, all following shots will miss as well. This requires heavy enough green garrisons to cover enemy movement speed, or good tank buildings such as Guild Hall and Heroes Altar to make the enemies stand at a spot long enough for Cannon to attack. Purple garrisons produce more damage than blue garrisons, when comparing even garrison levels. Garrison Level: 1/7 - Blue grants 20% damage increase while Purple grants 25% 2/7 - Blue grants 40% damage increase while Purple grants 54% 3/7 - Blue grants 60% damage increase while Purple grants 87% 4/7 - Blue grants 80% damage increase while Purple grants 124% 5/7 - Blue grants 100% damage increase while Purple grants 165% 6/7 - Blue grants 120% damage increase while Purple grants 210% 7/7 - Blue grants 140% damage increase while Purple grants 259% Tiers Category:Buildings Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Towers Category:Advanced Towers Category:AoE